


Auspice Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Abyssal Estes AU, Abyssal!Estes, Alternate Universe, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Guardian Khufra AU, Guardian!Khufra, Platonic Relationships, Tags will change as story progresses, but if you ship them good for you, more like friendship bromance, not actually shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Estes and Khufra fell and rose.





	1. The Fall

Estes remembers falling.

He remembers falling into the deep pit of nothingness.

He felt like he was falling for ages.

The bottomless pit, he thought.

There was nothing to hold onto to stop the fall. He wanted it to stop, but he couldn’t.

He kept falling and falling, probably until he loses his sanity.

But suddenly he stopped falling. He reached the surface of the nothingness. He looked up to see the light from where he fell. He couldn’t. Everything around him was completely dark, pitch black. He was alone. His heart dropped. He was all alone.

He’s in the abyss, or what people call, hell.

However did someone so nice, someone so graceful, someone so holy, end up in the abyss?

That’s an easy question, it was despair that brought the holy king in the grounds of the abyss. He lost hope when his kingdom fell. His grief overpowered him. He was lost. He lost, to be exact, or so he thought.

 

There was a moonlight archer that kept the others safe when the kingdom was under attack, but Estes didn’t know that, he was asleep. He was weakened from the first war, he rested, then more demons came, declared a second round and burned his kingdom to the ground. He was distraught when he saw his home now in ashes. He was angry.

Alice was the bit- witch that burned his home. Estes never forgot that demoness’ name. He despised that name and he’ll continue despising it forever more.

Someone told him he can bring his kingdom back but with a price. Uncaring about whatever price it was, Estes agreed. He’ll do anything for his kingdom. Anything.

 His mistake for being a fool.

 

Estes stood up and decided to walk. He doesn’t know why, there’s completely nowhere to go, but he still did it anyway. He walked and walked. There was still nothing. Until he felt someone trailing behind him. He started to walk faster, it did too. When he turned to face it. The last thing he saw was black smoke lunging unto him.

Then he remembered screaming. He couldn’t tell if he was the one screaming or someone else, but it sounded pitiful. He was screaming in pain, for help, for anyone who can hear him. He cried. He was a fool for believing the darkness. He just wanted his kingdom back. Oh, how foolish of him. Now he’s trapped in hell.

Estes was tortured by demons. Severe pain and desperation spread through his body. He wanted to die. He wanted to leave. He was in cuffs, chained to the wall. His blood soaked up on his clothes and had dried up. The demons cut his white hair. It was shorter now, how horrid. Cuts and stab wounds all over his body. He was coughing up blood, anytime now he’ll choke on his own blood. No matter, he was fighting for himself. He was praying to the moon, hoping she’d still listen. She probably stopped when he fell. He was alone.

 

Then he woke up. He found himself lying on the ground of the abyss. He was no longer in cuffs, no longer chained to the wall. He was free. He sat up and noticed his skin, it’s lost its color. It was pale as the moon or the snow. He wasn’t covered in his own blood anymore. His eyes were no longer white and radiating a blue glow, instead, it was pitch black and had a white shine whenever light hits it. He was different.

There was someone beside him. He looked over and saw the Abyss Devil himself. His new leader.

The demons who tortured him were far off from his vision, cowering.

“This is your new Duke of the shadow Abyss!” A booming voice announced. “He will become one of the strongest demons we’ll have! Rejoice, everyone, for our new demon!”

He was a demon now. He was no longer the holy elf king who people loved so much, no, he was the opposite. He was a demon. He was an abyssal.

Estes stood up and everyone before him rejoiced. He saw Selena, an old friend, smiling at him, proud of him. He saw Alice, smiling at him too, the witch that burned his kingdom. His curled his fist tightly. No, he hasn’t forgotten his past. It was the last thing he remembered before falling into despair. It was his fuel to seek vengeance.

 

He found out that he could steal the life out of his enemies then transfer them to himself and his allies. It was one of the best magic he received as he became a demon. It was perfect. Other than that power, he taught himself a few other tricks. With a snap of his finger, he can make objects appear or disappear, mostly ones that were in his interdimensional pockets. Also with the snap of his fingers, he could levitate objects. He ran his hand through his short blond and smirked. Soon he’ll become the strongest demon and take back his crown, but no one can know about his plan, no one, not even Selena nor Alice.

The young Dark Elf Girl and the Blood Queen seem to respect him. They could sense dark and terrible power lying within him. He’ll make sure they’ll continue respecting him.

He was a king and he will forever be a king. This time, he was given a second chance and he’ll do it right. It matters not if he is evil now, it matters not if he is wrong, if it’s for his kingdom to come, he will rise. He will scrape his knees crawling out of the abyss if he has to.

It appears the Holy King has died ages ago, now, the new Duke of the Shadow Abyss will rise from Hell.

 

He was standing at the mountain of the Abyss. He watched the sunset, darkness falling upon the Land of Dawn. He turned his attention to the fogged view of the Moniyan Empire. It was very far from the Abyss but he could still make out its outlines. Ah, yes, his old home, soon it will be theirs. It will be his.

“I’m taking back the crown.” He whispered, smiling. He entered his shadow state and falls back into the abyss.


	2. Prologue 2 - The Rise

Khufra was a king.

He used to be a king, but he died.

He was killed by his own people. The very own people he ruled over.

He was, after all, cruel to them.

He wanted power and riches. The people saw this and they didn’t like it. So they rebelled.

 

It was a peaceful evening when he went to sleep, the moon was shining brightly, the stars were twinkling. It was completely normal. But little did he know, his people’s hearts weren’t at peace.

 

The next thing he knew, when he woke up, he saw his body on his bed. Neck stashed open. His own blood dripping out, clinging onto his sheets, some dried on his torso.

He couldn’t believe it. He was betrayed by his own people. His expression was grim. He wanted vengeance. He swore to bring them hell when he falls into the abyss and becomes a demon. They will pay.

 

But the heavens saw what was in his heart. If they let him fall into the abyss, he will become an insane demon. He will tear kingdoms apart until he will be satisfied. He will never be satisfied.

So they didn’t let him fall, instead, they took him in. Khufra was confused. Why was he in heaven? He was an evil person. He should be in hell!

 

The Gods were mad at him. “You are not going to hell,” They said. “You will become a guardian, you will change your heart! You will watch over your kingdom, not let any evil pass!” The Gods voice echoed and it made him shiver.

 

No, he didn’t want to be a light guardian. He didn’t want to serve heaven. He didn’t want to serve anyone but himself.

“That is your problem, you are a vain king!” The voice boomed once more. “Let this be a lesson to you, Khufra, you will change your heart!”

 

With that, he felt light basking him. He was lifted up, power surrounding him. He closed his eyes and screamed until he blacked out. He fell into the ground.

 

He woke up, dizzy, from whatever just happened. He lifted himself up and groaned. He remembered the voice, the Gods. He was going to be a guardian. He was supposed to protect his kingdom. He wanted to get angry but suddenly, instead of feeling anger, he felt…love. He wanted to protect his kingdom. That’s not right, he didn’t feel this before. __You will change your heart__ , he hears the voice at the back of his mind.

 

He looked at himself and saw changes, it surprised him. His eyes were wide when he saw his skin pale as a corpse. Around his wrist and arms were bandaged. He was wearing a priest’s uniform. Oh no. He was holy!

 

He was a guardian. He was no longer the heartless king who people despised so much, no, he was the opposite. He was a guardian. He was an angel.

 

His eyes were still white and glowing but now he has wings. He could hide his wings, hidden that nobody could see it, or he could open it and fly off.

As much as he wanted to fly off and abandon his guarding duty, there was something that was stopping him. He felt something inside him that wanted to stay, something that wanted to protect his people. He never felt this, not when he was still human, all he wanted was to be cruel. With this new feeling, he decided. He stayed. He watched over his people, his kingdom.

 

Years passed. Khufra was a known guardian of Light. He found out he could do “miracles”, so he took advantage of it. He could heal himself when he attacked. He could pull things out of thin air when he wanted to. But he was limited. The Gods said not to abuse his powers or they will take it away from him. So he used it less, only when necessary. It’s not that he’d lose his powers every time he’d use them, it was because it would draw attention to demons.

With these years as a guardian, it definitely changed Khufra. He wasn’t vain like he was before. He would stand in front lines to protect his people from demon attacks. He’d take in all the damage, it felt like nothing. He became calm. He became soft. Those were the things that the past Khufra hated. His past self never cared, he was always angry, he was vain. But he changed. He became good.

 

Rafaela, his senior angel, saw his changes. She smiled when she saw this, she was proud. If only Argus changed back just like how Khufra did, it’d make her lifetime. But that’s a different story.

Freya, the warrior angel, saw this too. She was very joyous when she knew about it. She clapped the back the male guardian’s back, congratulating him without really saying anything. They rejoiced.

 

The Holier Angel and the Warrior Angel surely respected him. They could sense goodness and great power through him. He’ll make sure they’ll continue respecting. Them and every other angel, also the Gods.

 

He was a king and forever will be a king. This time, he was given a second chance and he’ll do it right. It doesn’t matter how good he is, it doesn’t matter if he is right. If it was for his kingdom to be safe, he will rise.

 

It appears that the Cruel King died ages ago, now, a new Guardian of Light will rise from the heavens.

 

He was standing at the tip of the tower of the highest church. He watched the sunrise, light spreading across the Land of Dawn. He turned his attention to the newly lightened view of the Shadow Abyss. It was very far from his kingdom but he could make out the outlines. Ah yes, the place he no longer wanted to be in. Soon, the army of light will overpower the darkness. Good will win.

 

“I hope you surrender for your own sake.” He whispered, thinking of the Shadow Abyss. He opened his wings and rose up to the heavens.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian Khufra's design is @reidrawslazy 's Instagram.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos!


	3. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter but this the starter for the main story.

It was a nice afternoon. It was always a nice day.

The apocalypse wasn’t starting yet, it won’t be starting soon until the child was born. The prince of the Abyss - The destroyer of the world, the dark prince, the Kid. But there was a prophesy he will be. Soon.

 

There was a storm coming on its way to the Northern Lands, it was going to be a big one.

The Angel stood beside the Demon. They were on the highest point of the tallest mountain of the Nost Gal. They were watching the conflict between a pirate called Franco and an undead captain called Bane. There was also a queen, an ice queen, who lived there. She didn’t care much about their mini-war. She was grieving over the death of her love, her knight. Pity.

The Angel hovered his right wing on top of the Demon to cover him from the rain and his left wing to cover himself to avoid a single drop.

“Well, that was interesting,” Said the demon, whose name was Estes.

The Angel, whose name was Khufra, hummed. “Did you resurrect the captain?” He asked.

“Oh yeah,” Estes nodded. “He made a deal. When he dies, his soul will reside in the abyss,” He smiled, then chuckled, turning his head to the angel. “Then we’ll eat his soul!”

“That’s horrible,” Khufra cringed. “I didn’t know you eat souls,”

Estes clicked his tongue. “No, we don’t. Only the Abyss Devil does that,”  

A moment passed. They were silent, watching the rain drop, listening to as it hit the ground. It really was a strong rain, his wings nearly hurt covering for them.

“Are you tired?” The demon asked him in genuine worry. “I have an umbrella,”

“Why didn’t you use it in the first place?” Khufra replied with disappointment in his tone.

“You were the one who covered me, I didn’t ask,” Estes snapped his finger. Suddenly his black umbrella appeared in thin air. The Angel pulled his wings back, shaking them, before hiding them. Now, it was the demon who was holding the umbrella high enough to cover them both.

“You know,” Estes started. “They just said, ‘g _ _et up there and do some trouble!’__ ,”

“Well, you’re a demon, isn't that what you do? I don’t think demons can do any…good,” Khufra cleared his throat. “Isn’t it in your code? No offense,”

“Meh,” Estes shrugged. “But what’s so special about being good or evil anyway?”

“Well, we’re supposed to have different sides. Good and Evil, Chaos and Order, Black and White,”

“Does it always only have to be two? Why not three?”

Khufra sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know. But the Gods have a plan,”

Estes scoffed. “The Divine Plan?” He waved a hand, “I’ve read that, it’s all bogus,”

“It’s not,”

“Is too,”

“No,”

“Yes,”

“But do you even know what it really is?” The demon waved away the petty argument. “Or did they just tell you ‘ _ _We have a Divine Plan’__ and that’s it, no other context?”

Khufra bit his lip, embarrassed. “Yes,” He breathed out “I suppose they did.”

They continued watching the rain drop and the fog building up. The sun was starting to set. The mini-war between Franco and Bane were put into a pause because of the rain. The Angel and the Demon listened, waited, for the rain to die down. It didn’t. It was going to one stormy night.

"May I tempt you to get dinner? I know a place," asked the Demon. 

The Angel raised an eyebrow. "You're paying?"

The Demon scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Duh,"

"Very well then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update until Monday. ((I'll be writing a lot of chapters tomorrow!))

**Author's Note:**

> Abyssal Estes' design is found @reidrawslazy 's Instagram!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
